Kitsune Sharingan
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: When Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley, he experienced the worst physical pain ever, but gains the power to summon the Kyubi and even Naruto. Now the Kyubi is about to take him out of Orochimaru's clutches and back to Konoha. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**When Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley, he experienced the worst physical pain ever, but gains the power to summon the Kyubi and even Naruto. Now the Kyubi is about to take him out of Orochimaru's clutches and back to Konoha. But why? And what will be the outcome?**

**Kitsune Sharingan**

**I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke was panting. He ignored the sharp pain of the ice-cold wind nipping at the holes in his shirt. As he looked at Naruto, he remembered what he had learned about the Sharingan. His best friend was just laying there, unconcious, helpless. What would it take to just bring out a kunai and gain ultimate power?

_At the cost of my eyes though..._Sasuke thought grimly. Was it really that much of a sacrifice? What was one life compared to the whole clan Itachi had killed? Thinking about Itachi caused a wave of rage to come over Sasuke, forcing him to pull out a kunai. He pressed the blade against Naruto's jugular vein. Naruto's innocent smile flashed in front of his eyes. Sasuke forced the tears back. He knew what he had to do. Itachi had to pay for what he did. The bastard killed his entire clan! Just as he plunged the knife through Naruto's neck, a dark thought crossed his mind; a thought voiced by a cold voice.

"Now that you've done that, you're that much closer to being just like your brother." Kakashi said. Sasuke turned around and screamed. A pained scream. Not only were all of the good memories of Naruto coming to the front of his mind, his eyes felt as if they would explode. He could feel something warm and wet on his cheeks. Was it blood? Sasuke's eyes hurt too much to open. It was too much to bear. He could hear Naruto's voice, begging for a sparring match or Sakura slyly trying to get a date. He could his former teammates' laughter and for a split second, that hurt more than his eyes. Also hurting was his right arm. It felt as if it were on fire.

"Was it truly worth it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. But Sasuke realized that it wasn't Kakashi's voice. This voice almost came from nowhere, yet it was louder than the waterfall. The pain was beginning to subside now, but it was still intense. Sasuke would have rather have every single bone in his body broken along with a few ruptured organs.

"I don't know..." Sasuke whispered softly, kneeling on the ground. His best friend: the only person who would probably ever care for him was now dead. And Sasuke was the one who did it. He was about to blame Itachi for forcing him to do so, but stopped himself. Sasuke knew that he killed Naruto of his own accord, completely independent of Itachi. Then, just as he was about to black out, he heard three voice. A deep, dark voice, an adult female's voice, and Naruto's voice.

"We're not dead." They said.

**Orochimaru's HQ**

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself somewhere that definantly was NOT the Valley of the End. It was a dark room, dimly lit with candles. A wave of nostalgia passed over him, though he was positive he had never been here. Slowly, he stood up. No sooner, the only visible door in the room opened and in stepped Orochimaru. Yakushi Kabuto followed behind, looking pleasently surprised.

"I'm glad to see you are awake Sasuke-kun. You may take today to tour the place and regain some strength. Tomorrow, we will begin your training." Orochimaru said. Just as quickly and spontaneously as he entered, the Sannin left. Kabuto looked over Sasuke for a while before actually saying something.

"I am going to give you a physical, just to make sure you are as healthy as you were when Orochimaru-sama found you." Kabuto stated.

"When?" Sasuke asked with a voice devoid of emotion. Kabuto chuckled and touched a spot on the wall. A seal lit up around the room and Sasuke was suddenly in a different room, one full of medical equipment.

"Transportation seals. Now, take off your shirt and sit on the bed." Kabuto commanded. Warily, Sasuke sat down on the bed. It was times like this when Sasuke wondered if Kabuto was the actual Sannin. From what Naruto had described, Kabuto could easily do some damage. Sasuke looked down. The thought of Naruto saddened him.

"You look down. I have to say though, I didn't think Naruto's tiny body could that much blood. The human body is incredible. You know, Naruto is actually a lot skinnier without that jumpsuit on; it's kind of interesting." Sasuke glared at Kabuto, his Sharingan involuntarily activating. Kabuto visibly flinched. He then relaxed and chuckled.

"That's quite interesting, though you might want to learn how to control your Mangekyou Sharingan a little bit better. It must be a real drain to have it on." Kabuto said. Sasuke smirked. Kabuto was scared out of his mind, but he hid it well.

"Actually, I think I can control it quite well." Sasuke said with a dark smile, his eyes narrowing. Kabuto's smile faltered slightly and then fell altogether. His carefree glance turned into a frightened glare. He had been 100% intimidated. Kabuto disappeared. Sasuke traced the medic-nin movements as he speedily checked over Sasuke's body.

"Get out, now." Kabuto growled. Sasuke's Sharingan slowly disappeared until there were only his onyx eyes left. With a victorious smirk, he cockily left. It felt good being the old him again.

**That night**

As Sasuke looked at his bare right arm, he noticed something that had never been there before. A nine-tailed fox was burned into his arm. Its mouth was open on the back of his hand and the neck was on his wrist. The fox's body took up most of his forearm and the tails reached various lengths from barely above the body to halfway between his elbow and his shoulder. Curious, he formed a few handseals. Theoretically, lightning should have have formed into a ball in his hand. What happened was that a terrible burning sensation shot up his arm. He could feel chakra building up in his arm. Sasuke forced himself not to scream in pain. Slowly, he fell to the ground. When his right hand touched the floor, there was a huge blast of smoke. Just then, the door opened.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke could hardly hear him though. Suddenly, the smoke in the room was blasted out of the room. Both Orochimaru and Sasuke were stunned by what they saw. A beautifully, gorgeously, amazingly, pretty woman stood a few centimeters from Sasuke's hand. She had long, blood red hair that fell down to her waist and similarly colored eyes and wore a promiscuously short blood red kimono. She also wore stilettos, colored blood red. The woman was slightly shorter than Orochimaru, but radiated power. She had an over-confident look in her eyes.

"It's bout time you summoned me ya brat." The woman said. Her voice was sweet but harsh. Orochimaru recovered from his shock and looked at the two.

"Sasuke, who is this? What are you doing?" The Sannin demanded. The pain in his arm had subsided now, so Sasuke stood up.

"I don't know." Sasuke said, looking to the woman who hopefully had some kind of help. She looked surprised. Orochimaru didn't look convinced, but he could tell that the woman was a threat.

"You don't know? Here, maybe this will help you remember!" She shouted. Sasuke found his Sharingan activating. Orochimaru jumped to the side just as Kabuto walked in. There was suddenly a huge explosion of chakra. Sasuke did remember. It was the same chakra that he saw when Naruto fought Gaara and the same chakra that Naruto had used to fight him.

"W-What is this?" Kabuto asked. He was breathing hard.

"Damn, this is really inconvienient. Where were you when I was still with the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically. The woman glared at him.

"You do realize that you are talking me right? The fuckin' Kyubi no Kitsune, right?" The woman roared angrily. Orochimaru jumped backwards as the Kyubi lunged towards him and then summoned the Kusangi from wherever in his stomach it came from. Kyubi ducked under a swing. Orochimaru used the time to grab the hilt of the sword. Kyubi attacked with a split kick, which Orochimaru blocked with his sword. She then performed a few nearly invisible handseals.

"**Katon: Fireball Jutsu**!" Kyubi shouted as she shot a huge fireball at Orochimaru. There was a poof of smoke and Orochimaru was suddenly behind Sasuke, who was completely confused. Also, it would appear that the wave of Kyubi's chakra had paralyzed him. Things were moving too fast. Suddenly, Kyubi was attacking Orochimaru while Kabuto just stood there. He had most likely been paralyzed too, as his entire body was twitching as if he were trying to move but couldn't.

"DAMMIT!!!" Kabuto shouted as he suddenly rushed forward. His hand, glowing with chakra, had nearly touched Kyubi's head when there was a puff of smoke. Sasuke gasped. Naruto now appeared wearing the Kyubi's clothing (although the kimono came down to his knees).

"**Tajuu Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted. The room was suddenly full of Naruto clones. Before Sasuke could register what was going on, Naruto was suddenly carrying the Uchiha on his back out of Orochimaru's HQ.

"**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" Orochimaru shouted, seemingly not doing the handseals. Naruto formed his signature handseal.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" The blond cried as he kept moving. A shield of clones appeared, blocking Orochimaru's technique. The next thing, Naruto and Sasuke were in the forest.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began. Naruto just glared at him.

"Forget it." The blond said as he set the Uchiha on the ground. The paralyzation had worn off.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said as Naruto transformed back into the original form he was in. The woman sneered at Sasuke.'

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to forgive someone who betrayed and then killed ya. Even for Naruto it's difficult..." Without warning, Kyubi backhanded Sasuke. Of course, because the Kyubi was the Kyubi, it wasn't a normal backhand. No; instead Sasuke was sent about fifty yards backwards...or at least would have been had he not been caught by Kyubi.

"That's the fifth time I've had to watch someone from that line die." Kyubi growled. Tears of anger swelled in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'that line'?" Sasuke asked.

"First I had to watch Getsu Rina die, then it was her little sister Rika. Next it was Namikaze Yoshi...then it was that damned Hokage of yours." Kyubi said. Then she looked at Sasuke, who figured out the fifth person: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Anyway, let's go." Kyubi said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist.

"Go where?"

"To Konohagakure." Kyubi said.

**Well, that was a fun story to write. Please review it, but I really don't have much to say about this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and once again please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley, he experienced the worst physical pain ever, but gains the power to summon the Kyubi and even Naruto. Now the Kyubi is about to take him out of Orochimaru's clutches and back to Konoha. But why? And what will be the outcome?**

**Kitsune Sharingan**

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

Something was amiss in Konohagakure. The village seemed darker, sadder. Most of the villagers, assumed that it was just the fact that their village had been destroyed and they could do nothing about it. But a select few knew what had really happened. And they were all gathered at the cemetary, all dressed in black. Nothing was being said, but tears were falling and sobs made the only noise. They all stood in the Hokage's part of the cemetary.

_Our Future Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto_ the gravestone said. Tsunade was trembling, trying so hard not to cry. She knew this would happen. No, she should have known this was going to happen. She should have never given Naruto that necklace. Beside her, Jiraiya was completely still. The two Sannin said nothing and like everyone else were silent. Unable to resist anymore, Tsunade burst into tears and buried her face into Jiraiya, who couldn't even muster the emotion to say anything. He felt drained.

Hyuga Hinata was bawling with her team surrounding her on both sides and Kurenai behind her. Kurenai wrapped her arms around her student. Closeby, Neji stood watching Hinata. He turned to Naruto's grave, sad and depressed. There were a lot of people crying with Hinata. Sakura could be heard sobbing into Kakashi's side and Konohamaru was sniffing with Ebisu beside him. Lee had tears in his eyes, and for once, Neji knew they weren't tears of youth. He gingerly touched the scar on his chest.

_Damn you Sasuke. Did I get this for nothing?_ Neji thought. By the Sannin, Shizune's eyes were glazed over. She, like so many others before her, could no longer see the future of Konoha. She had so strongly believed that Naruto would become the Hokage after Tsunade...now she had no idea what to think. Somewhere in front of her, Kakashi was still. He pushed the staining tears on his flak vest away from his concious thought. Somehow it was funny. Kakashi, as well as so many of the other people mourning with him, have seen death so many times. To them, death was just another part of life. But Naruto's death was different. Paralyzing. Stunning. And the worst part was that there were people in Konoha who couldn't be happier that the 'demon child' was gone.

**Elsewhere**

Sasuke woke up alone in a place that was obviously not where he had fallen asleep. After his initial encounter with Kyubi, she had taken him somewhere else.

_'I thought we were going to Konoha_' _Sasuke said to the red-headed woman who walked beside him. The one that he had summoned._

_'I never said when we were going.' Kyubi replied bluntly. Sasuke's scowl deepened. That hadn't been the answer he was looking for. _

That was last night and now Sasuke was somewhere he had never been before. And to make things better, Kyubi was gone. Sasuke looked around for a bit before remembering that Kyubi was a summon and it took a lot of her chakra to remain out of her world. Sasuke looked at his hands and began forming the summoning jutsu that Kyubi had taught him.

_'Dog, Rooster, Rat, Ox, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Dog'_ Sasuke thought intensely.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The Uchiha hissed loudly. There was a cloud of smoke and Kyubi soon stepped out. She wore her trademark promiscuously short red kimono and her blood-red hair hung to about the middle of her back. And to top it all of, her red eyes were glowing slightly.

"Good, you remembered!" Kyubi said happily. She then turned around to survey the area. They were in a small town that Sasuke guessed was somewhere in the Fire Nation. Slowly, Sasuke's eyes wandered towards Kyubi, who was still looking over the area.

"Um, where are we?" He asked, slightly distracted by the beauty of his summon. The red-eyed, red-haired woman looked down at him with a smirk.

"We are in a small country a bit outside of the Fire Country known as both the Shadow Country and the Killer Country. From now on, we will train here Sasuke." Sasuke blinked at the bluntness of the country's name.

"You'd think people would be smart enough to look here for a missing-nin." Sasuke muttered. Kyubi scoffed.

"For the record Sasuke, many of the people in the Killer Country are normal, non-ninja, happy people. The country gets its name from the number of gangs that make their home here." Kyubi explained.

"And I supposed to train here? For what?" Sasuke asked.

"Now, show me the extent of your Katon jutsu. That's going to be the easiest to train you in." Kyubi said. Before Sasuke could even form a handseal, he could feel a presence surrounding him. Kyubi chuckled a bit before she disappeared. _'Call me when you're done'_ Her linger voice said.

"Damn bitch. Hey you, show yourself!" Sasuke ordered. The Uchiha was dressed in a robe similar to that of the Sound 5's costumes, but the color scheme was slightly different and there was a small Uchiha crest at the base of his neck.

"Hello." Said a sudden voice from beside him. Sasuke was barely to block a kick that would have otherwise sent him flying. Sasuke delivered a kick to the offender's head and then turned around. He was about to activate his Sharingan, but decided against it. It was probably to remain unknown.

"Shit." Sasuke said to himself as multiple bandits began to appear.

"**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!" The Uchiha shouted. Small fireballs erupted from his mouth towards various bandits, most of whom dodged with ease. Sensing one close-by, Sasuke tried a spinning kick to take the foe out. The Uchiha succeeded in nicking the bandit with his foot, but otherwise missed. He reached for his kunai pouch only to realize he no longer had one. Cursing, he jumped backwards and half-way activated his Cursed Seal.

"What the-" One of the bandits said when Sasuke had appeared in a flash with his leg in the bandit's stomach. The Uchiha then began speeding back and forth and soon all of the bandits were more-or-less disposed of. He then summoned the Kyubi, who came out in Naruto's form.

"Hey." The blond said.

"Hey." Neither of them said anything for a while.

**Okay, well here's Chapter 2. You're going to get this a lot but sorry for the bad updates. anyway, i hope you enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**When Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley, he experienced the worst physical pain ever, but gains the power to summon the Kyubi and even Naruto. Now the Kyubi is about to take him out of Orochimaru's clutches and back to Konoha. But why? And what will be the outcome?**

**Kitsune Sharingan**

**I Don't own Naruto, but it makes me feel better by saying you don't either :P jk**

**Chapter 3**

As Naruto and Sasuke sat facing each other, Sasuke thought thinking about everything in his life. Not just recently, but overall. From constantly looking up to Itachi to becoming just like him. Was it really worth it?

"You know, when I was little, I hated when people would pick on me. Yet, you always did it and I really didn't mind." Naruto stated randomly. Sasuke wasn't caught off-guard, but still didn't have much of a response. Then one just popped into his head.

"I remember everyone always asking why they weren't allowed to talk to you. I thought they were so stupid and I always told them how funny you were." Naruto let out a brief laugh.

"It's funny how we ended up here." Both boys said simultaneously. They looked at each other and grinned. Then, together, they looked up. The trees, which were all bunched together, prevented a lot of sunlight from getting through, but by looking up, one could see that the sun made the leaves look like emeralds. Sasuke could have stayed like that for hours, but then he noticed Naruto standing up. Sasuke watched him as he created about six shadow clones.

"You ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stood up and smirked.

**Konohagakure**

The whole village was aware of Tsunade being trapped in her office with some of Konoha's most powerful ninja, retired or not. What they were not aware of, however, was the small group of pre-teens gathered around the graveyard. The ten kids were all circled around Naruto Uzumaki's grave, all with angry, sad, or blank faces. None of them said anything for a while and then finally it was Sakura who spoke up.

"We're going to get Sasuke. We're going to kick his sorry ass so bad he won't have one. We'll-"

"Don't freakin' sugarcoat it. We're gonna kill the bastard." Kiba hissed. Everyone gave murmurs of agreement and soon, all eyes were on Sakura who returned their glares with twice the intensity.

"Sasuke's probably a lot stronger than he was when he left. The way we are, we have to assume that even all of us together aren't strong enough. We have to train. We _will_ get stronger." Sakura growled as a kunai knife came flying towards her. Without even blinking, she took out her own kunai knife and deflected the kunai. And then the group of ten erupted into utter chaos in a harsh training method. It was a toal free-for-all as each person attempted to win. Even though she considered herself the weakest in the group, Sakura had quickly found that everyone in the group saw her as the leader. And it was that determination that made her stronger. But in the end, it would be her rage that would allow her to defeat Sasuke.

Sakura used all her willpower to block a kick from Ino and quickly threw her best friend to the side before ducking a punch from Chouji. She took him down with a sweep kick and then went after Ino. With her old team gone, Sakura relied on Ino to keep her sharp. The two were locked in a TaiJutsu match. Soon after the funeral, Sakura had practically forced Lee to teach her TaiJutsu. Lee didn't resist and soon Sakura was learning under him and Gai while also learning skills from Kakashi. The adults knew what Sakura was doing, but no one could bring themself to stop Sakura's grief-fed fury.

A few hours after the mosh-pit practice and a few more hours of TaiJutsu training from Lee, Sakura made her way home. She was sore and tired, but not undeterred. She was a few blocks away when Tsunade suddenly appeared before her. The Hokage's blond pigtails flew with the night wind. Her amber eyes locked with Sakura's green eyes with a matching intensity.

"Sakura-"

"No! I won't give this up! Me and Naruto did everything for Sasuke! We threw ourselves over him trying just to get to know him. To get him to smile, to get him to laugh. Just to see him smile and this is HOW HE FUCKING TREATS US?!!?!" Sakura screeched angrily. All the time, while Sakura was screaming, Tsunade was walking towards her. By the time Sakura had finished her arguement, Tsunade had Sakura wrapped in her arms. Sakura's tears stained her shirt as the green-eyed Genin clutched onto Tsunade's jacket.

"I won't stop training. I-we will get revenge Tsunade-sama, regardless of what you all say. This is personal." Sakura said between sobs. Tsunade knew that she wasn't going to win this arguement. Sakura was teammates with Naruto and apparently the latter's stubborness had rubbed off.

"Just promise me two things: You will not go after Orochimaru and you will wait until I give you the okay." Tsunade said, making it so that she still had some influence over the secret group bent on revenge.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, thank you so much." Sakura said, still crying. Seconds later, Sakura had completely cried herself to sleep. Tsuande stepped back adn was surprised to see that Sakura was still standing.

"You really are dedicated to this aren't you?" Tsuande asked as she picked Sakura up and carried her home.

**Oh yeah, this is getting fun to write. I'm gonna have so much fun paralleling the training scenes (which this story is basically going to be for quite a few chapters). However, (Final Desin8ion is sorry for poor updates), I do intend on putting some plot and story-line into this story, but idk when I'm going to actually have Sasuke meet up with the Revengers. Stay tuned and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley, he experienced the worst physical pain ever, but gains the power to summon the Kyubi and even Naruto. Now the Kyubi is about to take him out of Orochimaru's clutches and back to Konoha. But why? And what will be the outcome?**

**Kitsune Sharingan**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4  
--Note that Chapter 4 occurs 2 weeks after Chapter 3--**

Sasuke, as Kyubi had expected, was learning at an incredibly rapid pace. The two had only been training for two weeks and Sasuke had demonstrated an incredible affinity for his Mangekyo Sharingan and the advanced Katon jutsu that Kyubi was teaching him. But, to the Uchiha's chargin and slight unease, Kyubi refused to tell him what she expected to get from the training. Sasuke seriously doubted that she was training him from the kindness of her heart. The two faced each other and as usual when they sparred, Kyubi didn't take any kind of defensive stance. In sticking with tradition, Kyubi let Sasuke have the first attack.

"Wait!" She said suddenly, throwing Sasuke off his balance. Kyubi looked to be thinking of something.

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"We're going to Suna, come on." Kyubi said before she seemingly disappeared. Even with his Sharingan activated, Sasuke barely saw her go and had to activate his cursed seal in order to catch up. The youngest Uchiha was pushing himself as hard as he physically could just to be able to see Kyubi's back and he was attempting to not activate the 2nd level of his mark.

"Slow...down!" Sasuke gapsed as he struggled to keep up with his beautiful teacher. Kyubi looked at him and then stopped and frowned. She had forgotten how powerful she was compared to Sasuke. She gave her pupil some time to catch his breath and the two made off to Suna at a quick, but significantly slower pace.

**Sunagakure**

Gaara sighed as he sat through another boring Suna council meeting with his siblings. As the children of the Kazekage and the Kazekage's only living relatives, they were entititled to at least be slightly involved in their village's politics. Special occurences were rare and those that were considered by the council to be special often meant nothing to the Sand siblings. Gaara felt a pang of jealousy when he looked over at his brother, who was in a corner working on his puppets. The redhead, on the other hand, was to sit beside his sister and pretend to listen. Then, something interesting popped up.

"Did you hear that Konohagakure lost their Uchiha?" One of the women in the room stated casually. Gaara's eyes perked up slightly, but otherwise he remained motionless.

"Yeah I heard about that. From I found, they lost a member of the squad that was sent to get him back. That Orochimaru, sure knows how to play a game of shogi." Another member said. Gaara's eyes opened in shock. Someone from the group had died. According to his siblings, everyone that the trio had helped survived, as did Shikamaru's friend. Gaara had also seen the Hyuga member of the team walking around on his last day in Konoha. A sudden coldness spread through Gaara. Uzumaki Naruto had died.

"We have an Uchiha Sasuke in the village and...he's asking for Gaara." A messenger said as he barged into the room. Everything was silent and all eyes fell on the youngest child of the late Kazekage. The redhead fought to keep the sadistic grin off his face. Slowly standing up, he looked the council and then left. Temari followed him and Kankuro soon followed behind her. As soon as they had left the council room, Gaara allowed revenge to consume his thoughts. He knew that, had Naruto been alive, he probably wouldn't approve. Too bad, Naruto wasn't alive and Gaara figured he was entitled to one last act of cruelty before getting on the straight and narrow.

"Gaara, please don't do anything..." Temari began, but stopped when Gaara gave her a 'shut-up' look. Gaara drew a deep breath as the group came outside and towards the village entrance. There, wearing the loose robes he had recieved in his first night in Orochimaru's base, was Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara smirked.

"Hey you, leave." He ordered the messenger, who didn't give the order a second thought.

"Gaara-"

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down." Gaara said as he casually flexed his forearm. Sasuke jumped to the left a split second before a sand hand rose from where his feet had been. Gaara spun his wrist a bit and then made a raising motion with his hand. Sasuke cursed as a wall of sand grew from the dessert ground.

"**Katon: Fireball Jutsu**!" Sasuke cried as he blasted the sand wall. There was a cracking sound as Sasuke smoothly landed on the freshly made glass. The Uchiha locked eyes with his former rival before their battle began. Of course, the 'battle' mostly consisted of Gaara carelessly attempting to hit Sasuke, who would dodge at the last second. After one attempt failed, Sasuke had disappeared.

"What, you two aren't gonna join in?" The Uchiha asked from behind Temari and Kankuro who remained calm. It was Kankuro who answered the second after Gaara attempted to grab Sasuke with an arm of sand again.

"Please, we're not getting involved. Have fun dealing with Gaara's wrath." The puppeteer replied as Sasuke landed a few yards away. Gaara chuckled slightly as he raised his arm to attack again. Then, Sasuke went through a string of handseals before placing a bloody finger on the sand. There was a column of smoke and then, for a while nothing happened. Suddenly, what appeared to be a human arm covered in red fur shot from the smoke and lodged itself into Gaara's stomach, causing the redhead to scream.

**--**

"Shukaku!" Kyubi shouted harshly as she walked through a darkened version of Sunagakure. For a while, no one answered. Finally, the door to the tallest building in the city opened and out stepped a pot-bellied man with sandy brown hair and the instantly recognizable eyes of the One-Tailed racoon dog. He wore a simple pair of khaki shorts and a floral shirt along with sandals. He let out a disatisfied groan went he saw the Kyubi standing a few yards away from him with her arms crossed. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a serious expression on her face.

"Lady Kitsune, how are you on this lovely day? You look wonderful!" Shukaku said graciously as he motioned for Kyubi to step into his home. The redheaded bombshell arrogantly strutted into the building and sat down at the kitchen table. Despite the elaborateness that the faux Sunagakure offered, there was no sign of food or drink in Shukau's kitchen, which didn't surprise Kyubi.

"As unbelievable as this might sound to you of all people, I need your help."

"In...?"

"Revenge." Shukaku allowed the word to settle in the room. He then took a deep breath and exhaled, causing a small whirlwind of dust to blow. Kyubi was obviously annoyed at having to wait this long for an answer, but to her credit, did not make her impatience verbal.

"Lady Kitsune, I honestly want to help you. But this kid, he honestly intends on changing himself. The kid's ignoring every type of temptation and is resisting every urge I throw at him. It's almost as if he's given up the will to kill. If I help you with this little revenge scheme...I'd be-"

"I don't give a _damn_ about your jinchurikki. Will you help me or not?" Kyubi asked in a dangerously low tone. Shukaku slowly made his way over to the sink and sighed again. He knew, as soon as he saw Kyubi, that this wasn't going to end well. While Kyubi always gave a choice, there was only one possible answer.

"I'm afraid I can't do it." Shukaku said, knowing that his answer was not the right answer. Kyubi growled.

**OH SHNAP! Kyubi vs Shukaku, the can't miss fight of the century. What is this revenge that Kyubi is plotting? How would Shukaku help? Will he help? Find out next on Dragon Ball Z**

_Sasuke: Wrong thing, dude_

_FD:...I see..._

_Sasuke: Smooth_

_FD:...please review and thanks for reading..._


	5. Kyubi vs Shukaku: The Epic Showdown

**When Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley, he experienced the worst physical pain ever, but gains the power to summon the Kyubi and even Naruto. Now the Kyubi is about to take him out of Orochimaru's clutches and back to Konoha. But why? And what will be the outcome?**

**Kitsune Sharingan**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara let out a furious roar as Kyubi came out of him. The redhead glared at Sasuke in a fury so cold, the Uchiha actually stepped back. He could feel the sheer killing intent coming from Gaara. Suddenly, sand began to swirl around in a huge tornado. Sasuke's shielded his eyes while Temari and Kankuro jumped backwards.

_'Gaara! Let me help you!!'_ Shukaku screamed inside of Gaara's head. Gaara was too filled with fury to disagree. Sasuke was going to die here. He would make sure of it. Gaara watched as the ground beneath became further and further away. He could feel Shukaku inside of his head. He could feel Shukaku's chakra coursing through him. This was something he had never felt before. It was incredible. He heard a thunderous roar coming from him. Outside of the giant racoon-dog, Kyubi smirked and Sasuke looked at her.

"Sasuke, show me what you've learned." Kyubi ordered before disappearing. Sasuke activated his Sharingan just as a huge blast of wind hit him. Sasuke had to focus all the chakra to his feet just to stay attached to the ground. Once he had regained his footing, the Uchiha charged. He winced as a huge wave of heat came over him, followed by a ridiculous blast of wind that sent Sasuke flying back again. Undettered, the Uchiha regained his footing and made his way up the giant Shukaku again. He had made quite some progress when a pillar of sand grabbed him by the chest and began squeezing. Sasuke watched as Gaara slowly rose from the Shukaku's body. Then, Gaara charged taking Sasuke with him, still trapped in the pillar of sand. Sasuke yelped as Gaara slammed the pillar into the ground. Despite the pain, the Uchiha quickly got up and let two fireballs shoot from his mouth. Kyubi had taught him how to use weak jutsu without handseals, but the concentration to do so was staggering. Regardless, it knocked Gaara off-guard and allowed Sasuke to regain the lead.

While Sasuke and Gaara fought, Kyubi took on Shukaku. The one-tailed racoon dog knew that this was going to be a quick fight, but he was going to make his point one way or another. With that determination in mind, he thrusted his massive, spear-like claw towards Kyubi, who was on the ground. The nine-tailed fox somehow was able to not only block Shukaku's arm, but managed to lift him over her head and slam him into the ground. Kyubi then jumped into the air.

"**Katon: Dragon's Roar Jutsu**!" Kyubi shouted as she let a huge wave of fire loose from her mouth.

"**Fuuton: Air Bullet**!" Shukaku responded as a huge burst of air shot from his mouth. Wind beat fire, a concept proved when Shukaku's air bullet not only negated Kyubi's fire attack, but punched through the flames and soared toward Kyubi. The fox easily knocked away the burst before falling to the ground. Shukaku inwardly groaned before melting into the sand. Kyubi smiled as the huge mass disappeared.

"Typical, typical Shukaku." Kyubi said before she began spitting fireballs onto the sand.

--

The match between Sasuke and Gaara was pretty much at a deadlock. Temari and Kankuro had disappeared quickly. Nobody was getting involved in the fight once Shukaku had became a factor. Sasuke charged towards Gaara with a kick, but it failed before Gaara's sand shield. Sasuke jumped backwards and attempted to use the fireball jutsu, but failed without the hand signals. Instead, he went into a coughing fit as smoke flowed from his mouth. Gaara took the opportunity to send a sand claw towards Sasuke, but the Uchiha managed to dodge. However just as he landed, he felt sand cover him to the neck. The sand became tighter and tighter until Kyubi suddenly appeared beside Gaara, her neatly manicured nails beside the redhead's neck.

"Let 'im go Kyubi!" Shukaku commanded as he began to materialize in his mini-raccoon form. His piercing yellow eyes narrowed as Sasuke screamed in pain from the pressure of the sand on his bones.

"Go ahead, kill him. Shukaku. Just remember, an eye for an eye. If you kill that boy, I'll kill this boy and then you'll die with him. Or we could simply prevent all the bloodshed and you can give me what I want. Pick one." The pain, along with the huge amount of chakra used during his fight with Gaara, forced Sasuke's Sharingan into recession. Sasuke screamed again as the sand became impossibly tighter. He heard a few of his bones crack.

"Gaara, do something!" Shukaku pleaded, but Gaara didn't move. He couldn't. The redhead didn't even see what was behind him. All he saw was a pale hand with long red fingernails. He felt a soft fabric on his neck, but he was so consumed with fear. Gaara knew that his life was in danger.

"Shukaku, my patience is wearing thin." Kyubi hissed. Gaara winced as Kyubi's hand tightened around his clavicle bone.

"Kyubi...please!" Shukaku pleaded. Sasuke gasped for air as the sand began to relax around him. Sasuke fell to the ground, greedily taking in as much oxygen as he could. Kyubi smiled and slowly released her grip.

"Thank you. Well, come on Sasuke, we have other places to go!" The redheaded woman said as she turned away from Gaara. Sasuke blinked a bit and then ran after his new teacher. Shukaku looked stunned and Gaara wasn't moving.

-**15 Minutes Later-**

Gaara was still staring deeply into space as everyone came to the scene of the Shukakku, which had disappeared.

"G-Gaara?" Temari asked, trembling. Her fears were alive in her eyes and Kankuro looked similarly horrified. All they knew was that the Shukaku was there. Outside of Gaara. Village elders huddled around the former Kazekage's youngest son. The villagers were silent. Some by fear and others simply ignorant of what was going on. Regardless, the atmosphere was tense. Then a pot-bellied man with sand-colored hair walked through the crowd. He wore sunglasses and a pair of khaki shorts. He came up and inspected Gaara.

"Don't worry children," he said as poked Gaara in the center of the forehead. The redhead gasped and looked around, dazed. "It was merely a GenJutsu."

**That was the battle between Kyubi and Shukaku. What did Kyubi need help with? Who _is_ the enigmatic woman? We don't know, but you'd best be DAMN sure we're gonna find out.**


End file.
